Un Baiser Lunaire
by Blii
Summary: Un OS pour bien fêter Noël... C'est Noël à Poudlard. Pourtant, une jeune fille ne semble pas partager la joie ambiante qui règne dans le château. Elle décide donc de s'éloigner des festivités. Pour retrouver ceux qu'elle aime, et qui l'aime en retour...


Comme chaque année, le repas était absolument somptueux et grandiose. Une fine neige tombait du plafond magique, présentant ce soir un ciel noir scintillant d'étoiles brillantes et lumineuses. Une joyeuse musique résonnait dans l'immensité de la pièce, jouée par un orchestre de lutins habillés de vert et rouge. De fines chandelles blanches flottaient dans les airs, donnant à la salle une dimension cosmique et féérique. Un immense sapin trônait à coté de la table des professeurs, couvert de guirlandes et de boules aux couleurs étincelantes. Tous les étudiants riaient, festifs et heureux.

Seule une jeune fille à la longue chevelure blonde et aux grands yeux bleus ne semblait pas partager la bonne humeur ambiante. Son coude était posé sur la table de bois, et sa tête était négligemment posée sur sa fine main blanche. Un air d'ennui reposait sur son visage angélique. Devant elle, son assiette était vide et immaculée. Elle n'avait pas faim, malgré les centaines de mets appétissants préparés par les Elfes de Maison du château. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire la fête avec ses camarades ce soir. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas envie d'être ici. Elle ne s'y sentait pas à sa place. Elle aurait préféré être ailleurs. Dans un endroit où elle se sentait chez elle, où elle était seule à voir la beauté des choses.

Elle se leva d'un bond, et quitta la pièce de sa démarche sautillante, sans que personne ne le remarque. Cela ne l'étonna pas. Personne ne faisait attention à elle, jamais. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Mais elle n'en avait que faire. Il y avait tellement de choses plus importantes que cela. Pourquoi donc s'inquiéter de l'indifférence des gens ? Et puis, ils semblaient tous si heureux, si joyeux… elle ne voulait pas les déranger, et rompre cet esprit festif qui avait prit possession de Poudlard. Ils en avaient tous tellement besoin. Après toutes les horreurs qui s'étaient passées ici, une soirée comme celle-ci était une véritable bénédiction pour les apprentis sorciers.

La jeune sorcière déambulait dans les longs couloirs de pierre du château, le visage souriant et distrait. Elle savait exactement où elle devait aller. Elle savait exactement où était sa place ce soir. Et ce n'était surement pas dans la Grande Salle. Non, elle avait autre chose à faire. Quelque chose qui lui semblait beaucoup plus important. Quelque chose qui lui plaisait davantage et qui avait un véritable sens pour elle. Car après tout, Noël n'était pas réservé aux humains. Les autres créatures avaient également le droit de fêter la naissance du Christ et la nuit la plus longue de l'année. De fêter la joie et la bonne humeur. D'être tout simplement heureux en ce jour de fête.

Elle poussa la lourde porte d'entrée, provoquant un grincement assourdissant. Le froid lui piqua le visage, et un flocon se posa sur l'un de ses longs cils, fondant lentement et faisant couler son mascara sur sa joue blanche. C'était un vrai temps d'hiver. Une véritable météo de Noël, comme on n'en avait plus vu depuis longtemps. La neige, le froid, le ciel étoilé. Elle s'avança en tournoyant, offrant son doux visage à la nuit sombre, jouant avec la neige qui tombait sur sa peau parfumée. Ses cheveux blonds voletaient au vent en brillant sous l'éclat de la lune, et ses joues commençaient à rosir à cause du froid. Un large sourire prit place sur ses lèvres charnues. Pour la première fois de la soirée, elle se sentait réellement bien.

Arrêtant soudain de tourner sur elle-même, elle regarda devant elle. Dans la nuit noire, l'ombre de la cabane biscornue du garde chasse se dressait devant une épaisse forêt. Au loin, un hibou hulula avant de s'envoler, provoquant un bruit de branches. Le chant des grenouilles résonnait depuis le lac. Il faisait soudain très sombre. Le château lui semblait tellement loin. Elle distinguait à peine la lueur des bougies qui perçait par les larges fenêtres de l'école. Certaines de ses camarades se seraient senties effrayées et seraient rapidement retournées à Poudlard pour se mettre à l'abri, mais pas elle. Non, elle se sentait parfaitement bien. Sereine, calme, en sécurité. A sa place.

Elle retira lentement ses chaussures à talons, et avança, pieds nus sur le sol couvert de poudreuse blanche. Le sol gelé sous la plante de ses pieds provoqua en elle des frissons rassurants et agréables. C'était l'une de ses bizarreries favorites. Mais comment se sentir proche de la terre avec une telle barrière en caoutchouc ? Et puis, ses affreux talons la faisaient souffrir. Ce n'était pas pour rien que toute l'école l'avait surnommée Loufoca Lovegood. Et ici, il n'y avait plus personne pour la juger. Ici, elle était seule. Elle pouvait donc être elle-même. Etrange, bizarre, folle… C'était sa soirée, sa fête de Noël à elle.

Une forme noire sortit lentement de la forêt pour s'arrêter à quelques mètres de la cabane d'Hagrid. Un souffle rauque se fit entendre, provoquant une fine buée de couleur blanche. La sorcière sourit. Ils étaient là, eux aussi. Ceux qu'elle était venue voir, ceux avec qui elle voulait passer cette fête mystique de Noël. Ceux pour qui elle avait quitté le château, la chaleur et la civilisation. Elle avança, lentement, posant doucement ses pieds sur le sol pour ne pas les effrayer, la main en avant, paume vers le ciel. Elle s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de la forme, les yeux pétillants et le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu les vois, toi aussi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

Un bruit de branche cassée se fit entendre derrière elle, faisant sursauter la forme noire. Luna rit en se retournant lentement pour faire face à l'intrus. Elle n'était pas contrariée de sa présence. Bien au contraire. Elle l'attendait.

\- Si tu pense être discret… c'est plutôt raté.

Derrière elle, un garçon de grande taille et aux épais cheveux bruns en bataille la regardait, l'air ahuri et stupéfait. Ses joues étaient d'un rouge écarlate et il semblait affreusement gêné, se triturant les mains de manière compulsive. Il ne s'était pas attendu un seul instant à se faire découvrir. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle l'avait entendu arriver. Lui qui pensait avoir été si discret, si silencieux…

\- Comment savais-tu que j'étais là ? demanda le garçon d'une petite voix timide, en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

\- Les nargoles, voyons ! répondit Luna en haussant les épaule comme si c'était une évidence.

La jeune fille se retourna vers la forme noire. Un Sombral s'avança lentement et tendit sa tête vers la main de la jeune fille, attendant une douce caresse sur son crane osseux. La lueur de la lune éclaira les fins crins de la créature. L'animal était tellement majestueux, et à la fois tellement effrayant. D'une extrême maigreur et d'un noir profond, le cheval ailé inspirait la peur et l'inquiétude dans le monde magique. Signe de mauvais présage, il était fuit, et rejeté de tous. Incompris. Un peu comme elle.

\- Ils ne sont pas méchants tu sais, déclara Luna de sa voix pointue. Comme je l'ai dis à Harry un jour, ils sont rejetés parce qu'ils sont différents. Ils ne ressemblent à aucune autre créature du monde magique. Et ils ne sont visibles que pour d'obscurs raisons. Si tu les vois, c'est que tu as également déjà vu quelqu'un mourir. Pourtant, ils sont tellement mignons…

Le garçon restait en arrière, sans dire un mot, comme hypnotisé par l'immense créature qui se tenait devant la minuscule sorcière. La lune éclairait la scène, lui donnant un caractère angélique et merveilleux. Les longs cheveux de Luna semblaient aussi brillants que le soleil. Ses petits pieds blancs reposaient sur le sol enneigé sans que cela ne semble la déranger. Le Sombral semblait tellement imposant face à elle. Il savait qu'elle ne craignait absolument rien, pourtant un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid qui régnait en cette nuit du vingt-cinq décembre.

\- Luna, je…

\- Chut… regarde les… ne sont-ils pas merveilleux ?

\- Si, répondit simplement le garçon en baissant à nouveau le regard.

Il remercia le ciel d'être aussi sombre, cachant le rouge qui régnait sur son visage. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Et, à cet instant, le courage semblait l'avoir totalement abandonné. Pourtant, n'était-ce pas la caractéristique principale de la maison qui l'avait accueilli durant sa scolarité à Poudlard ? N'était-ce pas lui qui avait tué un énorme serpent à coup d'épée il y a un peu plus de six mois ? N'était-ce pas lui le seul à avoir tenu tête à Lord Voldemort en pensant qu'Harry était mort ? N'avait-il pas passé une année complète à subir les calvaires imposés par les mangemorts, ici même? Alors pourquoi se sentait-il soudain tellement paniqué devant cette petite Serdaigle inoffensive et excentrique. Il s'était déjà retrouvé dans des situations beaucoup plus dangereuses, beaucoup plus impressionnantes. Mais ce soir, il se sentait tellement faible. Tellement mal à l'aise.

Devant lui, Luna caressait affectueusement la tête ossue du Sombral, tout en lui murmurant de douces paroles inaudibles. Ses cheveux volaient toujours au vent, brillant sous les rayons de la reine de la nuit, et l'entourant d'un halo de lumière. Ses pieds nus reposaient sur le sol gelé. Sa fine robe de soie jaune ne faisait aucune barrière à la froidure de l'hiver. Pourtant, elle semblait tellement bien, tellement heureuse. Comme si plus rien de pourrait lui faire du mal. Elle ressemblait à un petit ange tout droit descendu du ciel. Neville s'avança, retirant lentement sa veste de laine, qu'il posa sur les fines épaules blanches de la jeune fille.

\- Merci, Neville, dit simplement Luna d'une petite voix, en lui lançant un regard reconnaissant.

\- Luna, je suis venu parce que…

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es là, Neville.

Luna se retourna pour faire face au Gryffondor, et lui sourit chaleureusement, laissant apparaitre ses dents blanches parfaitement alignée. Ses grands yeux bleus pétillaient de malice. Les joues de Neville rougirent encore davantage, et le bout de ses oreilles commença à chauffer. Mais il ne baissa pas le regard, et plongea son regard dans les yeux de la jeune fille. De grands yeux d'un bleu limpide, couleur de l'océan. Tellement envoutants. Tellement profonds.

\- Et tu sais Neville, c'est pareil pour moi… sourit la sorcière en rougissant légèrement.

Le garçon recula d'un pas sous l'effet de la surprise. Avait-elle réellement bien comprit la raison de sa présence ici, si loin des réjouissances de la Grande Salle, dans ce froid intense ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait réussi à deviner ce qui était caché, tout au fond de son être et de son cœur depuis plusieurs mois ? Ses sentiments avaient-ils été si visibles, si transparents ? Avait-elle percé son plus grand secret aussi facilement ?

\- De… de… de… quoi tu… parles ? bégaya le garçon d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Ce que tu peux être bête, Neville Londubat…

Luna s'avança vers lui en sautillant. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et saisi son visage entre ses douces mains blanches. Elle plongea son regard bleu océan dans ses yeux noirs. Un sourire timide apparut sur ses lèvres maquillées de rouge. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché de cette manière. Personne ne lui avait fait ressentir un sentiment aussi intense de bonheur. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, tellement différent de celui dans lequel il vivait depuis maintenant plus de dix-huit ans. Un monde où il était seul avec elle. La forêt, la neige, le froid, le Sombral, et même l'immense château derrière eux semblaient avoir disparus. A ses yeux, ils n'existaient plus. Plus rien ne comptait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, à part elle.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Neville Londubat.

Elle avait murmuré ses mots dans un souffle presque inaudible. Pourtant, cette révélation atteignit les oreilles du sorcier, et le toucha en plein cœur. Une vague de joie s'emparât alors de lui, prenant le contrôle de chacun de ses membres. Une envolée de papillons envahie son ventre, et un immense sourire couvrit son visage rond. Il avait envie de sauter de joie, de crier son bonheur. Qu'il avait changé durant ces huit dernières années. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le petit garçon maladroit et empoté qu'il avait été à son arrivée à Poudlard. Désormais, il était un homme droit, courageux, et très séduisant. Il était enfin digne d'aimer, mais surtout d'être aimé.

Et aimé par qui ? Par ce petit bout de femme. Par un être empli de compassion et d'humanité. Par une femme grandiose, intelligente et tellement belle. Par une étudiante qui avait été capable de tout pour protéger ses amis, sa famille, son école. Qui s'était battu pour le bien de tous. Par une jeune fille qui avait supporté la séquestration et l'humiliation pendant plusieurs mois dans le manoir des Malefoy, sans jamais s'en plaindre ni s'en lamenter. Par une sorcière qui avait vécu les pires évènements possibles sans jamais perdre son sourire et sa joie de vivre. Par Loufoca Lovegood. Quel nom de circonstance ce soir. « Bon Amour ». Son Amour.

Neville avança lentement son visage vers le sien. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient d'une douceur extrême. Un gout de cerise envahie sa bouche. Il ferma doucement les yeux pour apprécier encore davantage cet instant, pour ancré à jamais dans sa mémoire chaque souvenir de cette sensation si puissante. Si agréable. Si envoutante. Il ne voulait jamais oublié ce moment. Il voulait que cet instant reste à jamais présent en lui, gravé au plus profond de son être. Il voulait que cette heure signe le début d'une nouvelle vie, plus belle, plus heureuse.

Lui rendant son fougueux baiser, les mains de la jeune fille caressaient le visage de Neville tendrement, l'incitant à intensifier son étreinte. Elle voulait plus. Elle voulait être encore plus proche de lui. Elle voulait un vrai baiser de cinéma. Comme aimaient les moldus. Fougueux, langoureux, puissant. Magique.


End file.
